


JaTP Oneshot Collection

by prettyghostboys



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, F/F, Fic Collection, M/M, Multi, Tags Are Hard, for sure just check each chapter summary uhhhh yeah, tags will be added in the chapter descriptions, theyre 2 different people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyghostboys/pseuds/prettyghostboys
Summary: As the title states this will be a oneshot collections of prompts I got on Tumblr!! Each chapter summary will have more information about each specific fic
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Flynn & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Carrie Wilson, Flynn/Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105





	1. Mr Hotdog

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Requested: #67 “Aw, you’re blushing.” for willex? 🥺👉👈 
> 
> This one can be taken as set in canon. This is full of fluff, no other tags necessary!

“Awe, you’re blushing!” Willie couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he looked up at his boyfriend, whose face was almost solidly pink. 

“No, I’m not.” Alex broke eye contact, quickly spinning his body away from Willie’s. “Shut up.” 

“Awe, hotdog,” The skater cooed. “Why’re you embarrassed? I just wanna learn from the best.” A bright grin settled on his lips, watching as the blonde turned slightly to gaze at him through his peripheral. 

“Flattery gets you nowhere.” Alex huffed, turning to face him fully, the pink in his face fading. 

“You say that, yet I don’t believe it.” Willie laughed, winding his arms around the drummer’s waist. “You’re cute when you blush.” 

“Shut up!” Alex whined, shoving his face into his boyfriend’s hair. 

“All I asked was for you to teach me drums, I didn’t think you’d get so flustered about it.” Willie pressed a kiss to Alex’s collarbone, the blonde’s soft reply being muffled and lost to the brunette’s ears. “What was that?” 

“I’ve never taught anyone before.” Alex’s gaze was focused anywhere that wasn’t Willie, completely embarrassed. 

“Guess I’ll be your first student then, huh?” Willie nudged him, the smile on his face quickly falling. “I mean, if you want to, not that you have to or anything-” He’s cut off by Alex squeezing his shoulder. 

“I’d love to, just...go easy on me, yeah?” 

“Yeah, ‘course.” Willie smiled at him, quickly taking off towards his drum set. “First lesson now, hotdog?” 

“Hey! That’s  _ Mr. _ Hotdog to you, Traffic-jam.” 

“Right-o,  _ Mr. Hotdog _ .” Willie rolled his eyes, pulling the drumsticks into his hands. “Now, can I hit the cymbals?” 


	2. Alex's Calm Jams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: Hiii can I have Willie/Alex with the au+trope+prompt game. Au: number 10 high school. Trope: number 9 strangers to lovers. And prompt: number 2 (2 being "fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck this shit. fuck.") 
> 
> Cursing will obviously in this chapter, along with Alex beginning to panic, a similar to canon Willex meeting feat Luke and Reggie being protective friends and also cheeky about Willie.

Alex had promised himself that this week would get better, had to get better. He really didn’t think it could get any worse. Until, of course, it had. 

“Fuck!” He screamed into his open locker, thanking whatever God might be out there that it was after school and the hallways were abandoned. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He felt a pang of anxiety in his chest, gripping tightly at his heart as he snatched his backpack out of his locker. “Fuck this shit!” He slammed the ugly beige metal, the lock shifting as the door slammed shut. “Fuck.” He kicked the locker, for good measure. 

Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself down enough to pull his earbuds out of his pocket, quickly loading up a playlist from Spotify.  [ _ Alex’s Calm Jams _ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0D6QZZNRphR3hholGWnkIJ) , he rolled his eyes as he plugged his earbuds into his phone and then into his ears. Reggie had made the playlist for him, he couldn’t remember how long ago, continuously adding to it with songs he thinks Alex would like, or just ones he’d think would distract him from having panic attacks without his friends around him. 

He was able to zone in on the music, thankful that his friend had made this, it really did help. Not that he’d ever vocalize that, but they knew he appreciated them. 

Alex, lost in his own full of drum beats and cymbal crashes, was too far gone to hear a warning shout just outside of his little bubble of calm as he exited the school building.

Another body slammed into his, causing him and the other person to crash to the ground in a pile of flailing limbs and discarded backpacks. Alex groaned in pain, pushing himself off the ground, wincing as he looked at his scraped hands. He was quick to pat himself down, finding the only injuries to be scrapes, no real damage done. 

“Dude, what the fuck was that?” Alex turned, a fire lighting in his gut to face the person who’d barreled into him. 

“Sorry, man, I tried to warn you, I swear.” Alex felt whatever fight was in him die out as the other person - the other  _ hot  _ boy - carded his fingers through his hair, pushing it behind him in one swift movement. 

“Uh, yeah. Headphones.” Alex mumbled, gesturing loosely to the earbud wires that now rested around his shoulders. 

“I see,” The boy nodded, his eyes crinkling slightly as he gave Alex a small smile. “Name’s Willie.” 

“Alex.” His face flushed as he gave the other boy a nervous smile, entranced by the boy's sweet smile. 

“You’re all good right? I pancaked you, pretty hard.” Willie let out a laugh, a twinkling noise that distracted Alex all over again. 

“Uhh…” He noticed the skateboarder raise an eyebrow to him, laughter suddenly gone. “Yeah, yeah no. I’m fine.” He heard his voice pitch a few octaves through his nerves, wincing inwardly at himself. 

“Well if you’re sure.” Willie smiled at him, quickly grabbing his backpack and his board. “What grade are you in? I’m sure if you were in my year, I’d remember a face as pretty as yours.” 

Alex felt his face heat up, assorted sounds that certainly didn’t answer Willie’s question coming out of his mouth. Both of Willie’s eyebrows raised this time, opening his mouth once more before being cut off by two shouts, and two bodies slamming into either side of Alex. 

“We’re juniors.” Reggie grinned sweetly to Willie. “What’s up, I’m Reggie.” He thrusted his hand out towards Willie, who shot a curious glance to Alex, but shook the offered hand nonetheless. “This is Luke.” Reggie motioned to the shaggy haired boy who was pressed into Alex’s other side, brown eyes squinting suspiciously at the skater. 

“Nice to meet you, Reggie, Luke.” Willie laughed, shifting his skateboard under his arm. 

“Don’t worry, we’re just Alex’s bandmates and best friends, we’re Sunset Curve, tell your friends.” Reggie shot Willie a wink and finger guns, causing Willie to let out a loud laugh. 

“A band? That’s pretty cool, what instrument do you play, speedbump?” Willie’s gaze focused on Alex again, who was quick to clam up. 

“He’s our drummer, wicked awesome skills, man. You should come watch us play sometime, we have a gig this weekend.” Luke, suspiciousness dropped, shot Alex a manic grin. “We’ll be playing that new cafe downtown, the one on the corner with the bright purple awning.”

“That’d be cool, I’ll see if I can make it, what night is it?” Willie grinned, eyes focused solely on Alex’s. 

“Saturday night, we’re on at 6.” Alex managed to force out, his blush refusing to budge. 

“Rad, maybe I’ll see you tomorrow?” The skateboarder swung his bag strap over his shoulder, dropping one end of his board to the ground. After Alex nodded to him, he shoved off. “By the way, kicking the lockers isn’t always the best idea!” Willie called behind him, before turning the corner and disappearing with a grin. 

“Kicking lockers?” Reggie turned to him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity with a grin on his lips. 

“I may have had an...aggressive freak out before almost having a panic attack.” Alex gave his friend an awkward smile, shifting between his feet. 

“You can definitely tell us more about that later, for now, we totally need to get you lookin’ super hot for Saturday.” Luke laughed, taking off towards the front of the school building. 

“You say that as if Alex isn’t already a total smokeshow.” Reggie rolled his eyes, sticking by Alex’s side as their brunette friend trailed ahead. The blonde shot him a look and the bassist was quick to throw his hands up. “What? I’m just being honest, we’re a band of hot lookin’ dudes, we gotta give ourselves some credit.” 

“Okay.” Alex rolled his eyes, listening as his friends began to bicker, instead letting his mind drift to soft brown hair and dreamy brown eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The playlist is real (linked above in the hypertext) and I'll be adding to it with time. So far the songs on it are for silly distraction reasons or because the drums in the songs are sick as hell, and that's all I can recall. Suggestions are welcome!!


	3. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merihn Requested: Prompt list #2. #56 “If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.” Luke/Reggie. (or Luke/Reggie/Alex if you're up for it.)
> 
> This one ended up being Luke/Reggie/Alex, in which they argue lightheartedly as they get ready to go to bed <3

Alex wasn’t sure what he expected, but he wished his boyfriends could be not-freaks for just a few minutes, at least long enough for him to go grab more bedding. 

“If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.” Reggie’s voice huffed in the dark emptiness of the garage. 

“I wouldn’t have to take all of the blankets if you weren’t an ice cube of a person!” Luke squawked back as Alex clambered down the steps from the loft. 

“Can you guys not argue for like three minutes?” Alex sighed, dropping the pile of blankets onto them. “Besides, there’s plenty of blankets if you were, you know,  _ patient _ .” He pulled the top one off the stack and threw it at Luke’s face, the brunette letting an indigent sound. 

“Luke wouldn’t know patience if it bit him in the ass.” Reggie laughed, pressing his naked feet into the brunette’s stomach. Luke let out a screech and shoved himself backwards, right over the edge of the bed of the pullout couch. 

“Ow!” Luke glared at Reggie, quickly turning to Alex with puppy dog eyes. “Hey, ‘Lex-” 

“No.” 

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say!!” Luke whined, slowly climbing back onto the couch and wrapping himself in the blanket that Alex threw at him, all while still pouting. 

“Don’t care, probably whining about us being hateful.” Alex teased, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s nose. “And Reg, if your feet are cold, put on socks.” 

“Gross! I’m  _ not  _ wearing socks to sleep, that’s the worst thing ever.” Reggie whined, pulling a couple blankets over his body.

“He’s not totally wrong, although I will continue to keep my socks on, thank you very much.” Luke muttered, flopping face first into his pillow. 

“Can I be in the middle tonight?” Alex found himself rolling his eyes as he crawled into bed. “I will also be keeping my socks on, specifically because you think it’s so gross.” He found himself sticking his tongue out at Reggie. 

“Right, but we’re the childish ones.” Reggie laughed. “And of course you can be in the middle, but I totally call laying on your left side.” 

“I suppose.” Alex sighed out, voice dripping with forced sarcasm. He laid back, pulling a couple blankets over himself, lifting the fabrics on his left side before pointedly looking to Reggie. The bassist was quick to press himself into the blonde’s side, one arm around his waist and his head settling about his heart. 

“Why does he always get to lay over your heart?” Luke complained, wiggling against Alex’s other side as he raised the blankets for him. 

“You complain about it every time, yet you always know the answer.” Alex teased, wrapping his arms gently around his boyfriends. 

“It helps.” The bassist mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the drummer’s chest. Luke breathed out a small laugh, reaching an arm over Alex’s chest to card his hand through the raven locks. 

“We know, babe.” The guitarist's voice is small, watching as Reggie was quickly out, his eyes looking up to his other, still awake, boyfriend. He leaned up to press a faint kiss to his jawline before making himself comfortable. “We know.” 

Alex, as usual, was the last to fall asleep, his mind hassled by his anxieties and worries. Despite being completely asleep, the two other boys gently squeezed the drummer. 

_ Even in sleep,  _ Alex thought to himself as the world faded out around him,  _ they still know exactly how to comfort me.  _


	4. Late Night Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: AU + TROPE + PROMPT GAME. roommates!au, strangers to lovers. “why are you awake so late?” Alex/Willie.
> 
> This one is a bit shorter, but I'm tempted to make a whole full fic out of this... 
> 
> This chapter is just full of Willie headcanons I guess?? Demisexual Willie, trans Willie, He/They Willie....I don't think I mention it but Willie is totally an art major. My brain immediately jumped onto this being a dorm situation rather than taking out an ad in craigslist roommates. 
> 
> Carrie is mentioned, I saw a headcanon about her going into Law and fell in love with that, so that's also mentioned.

Willie had desperately hoped that his roommate was a heavy sleeper, unlike the last one. His last roommate had claimed that he was ‘too loud at all hours of the day’ and that it ‘seemed like he didn’t even go to classes here.’ But what would a business major know, right?

Kicking the door to the doors shut behind him, he winced as the slam echoed. Yeah he  _ really _ hoped his roommate was a heavy sleeper. After kicking off his shoes, he swiftly made his way through to their small kitchen. If you’d even  _ consider _ what they had a kitchen, that is. He began to unload the groceries as quick and as quietly as he could, popping open a Monster as he did. 

Muffled footsteps brought his attention to the doorway between the ‘kitchen’ and their living room. He was quick to pull the red can away from his lips, sputtering out what little of the drink had managed to get into his mouth, in shock. Shock, yeah, that’s  _ totally _ what it was. 

“Why are you awake so late?” He quickly attempted to save himself from embarrassment, watching as the tall, hot blonde eyed him curiously. 

“Well I was trying to organize my closet, then I heard the door. Figured I’d uh, come out and meet my new roommate.” 

“Right, right. Totally. It was Alexander, right?” Willie scrunched his nose as he busied himself with the groceries, trying to look anywhere that wasn’t his roommate’s striking blue eyes. 

“Yeah, my friends call me Alex though, well, amongst other things. You’re William?” The blonde reached over and pulled the bags from around the groceries, pressing the assorted items towards him. 

“Willie.” He corrected quickly, shooting him a quick smile as he shoved a box of Eggo waffles to the back of their measly freezer. “I’d love to hear what else your friends call you.” He tried, grabbing the objects that Alex was helpfully giving him. 

“Usually depends on if they want something or they’ll know how pissed I’ll be at them.” The blonde attempted to joke, pink tinting his cheeks. “Al, Lex, Xander. Xander is definitely used more when they’re scolding me, which doesn’t happen often, but specifically because they know I hate it.” 

“Can’t blame you there, Lex is definitely better than Xander.” Willie laughed, shoving away the final grocery before quickly seating himself on their counter top. “Just three though? You better not be holding out on me.” 

“Well, Carrie does like to call me Lexi when she’s insisting we have a ‘Girls Night’” Alex moved himself onto the counter of the small island across from Willie, giving small air quotes. 

“Girls night, huh? Is it as filled with gossiping, makeovers and boy talk like it is in movies?” Willie attempted to joke, kicking a socked foot out to press against Alex’s knee. 

“Sometimes, though usually we end up doing whatever Tiktok dance is popular too. She may have chosen to go into law, but dancing has always been her passion, gotta respect her for that.” Willie nodded along to his roommates' words, glad that he seemed like a really cool guy. 

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, what caused you to sign up for a roommate so late in the year? After the last guy moved out, I had honestly assumed I’d be by myself till next semester.” He was quick to note the look on Alex’s face, before the blonde gave him a large and super fake smile. 

“Uh yeah, about that.” Alex dragged his hand down his face. “I was gonna avoid ever bringing this up, I totally got Xander-ed for this by the way, but to put it short I was kicked out by my parents.” Alex winced, avoiding looking at Willie now. 

“It seems like there’s more there that you’re trying to not say.” Willie poked at the blonde’s knee again. “I’m wearing panda socks, I promise I’m harmless.” 

“Yeah, no, you seem chill, it’s just a lot.” Willie nodded as Alex fidgeted around. They sat in silence, Willie wanting to wait till Alex was comfortable enough to say whatever it was he was holding back. 

“I’m gay?” The blonde winced immediately as the words came out of his mouth, flinching away from the brunette across from him. 

“Is that a question or a statement?” Willie shot back, a light hearted smile on his face. 

“A statement?” Alex lifted his gaze, blue eyes meeting brown. 

“You still don’t sound totally sure, but I’ll let it slide.” He joked. “You did see the pride flags I have hanging up in the hallway right? I swear I put those up immediately upon moving, they did not come with the dorm.” Willie was desperately hoping that making jokes would ease whatever tension Alex saw. 

“If I had I don’t think I would’ve been as worried to bring this up.” Alex laughed, scratching at the back of his neck. “I’d get up to check out what ones they are, but I’m surprisingly comfortable on this counter.” 

“Philadelphia, trans and demisexual.” Willie hummed, sipping from his Monster. 

“Cool cool, pronouns?” Alex hopped off of the counter, making his way into the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. 

“He and they, whichever works, I’m not too picky.” Willie laughed, leaning against the edge of the fridge. 

“Just he for me.” Alex smiled, closing the fridge and leaning against the door, his body angled towards the other boy. 

“I have a feeling we’re gonna get along really well.” Willie found himself gazing up into Alex’s eyes. 

“Yeah, I think so too.” 


	5. Picnic Bench Heart-to-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: Sarcasm 116 “somebody’s cranky. Somebody needs to shut up” from prompt list 2 for Willex
> 
> So this was definitely less sarcasm and more sassy snapping but, it's adorable nonetheless

After finding Willie once they hadn’t crossed over, Alex had been trying to spend at least a couple days a week with him. Although he wasn’t quite sure what  _ they  _ were, he figured it’d come up in time, he certainly wasn’t gonna bring it up. 

This is what led him, today, to seeking out Willie at one of the few skate parks he liked to spend his time in. Third times the charm, right? 

But rather than finding Willie skating or even messing with some of the other skaters around, Willie was simply sitting at one of the picnic tables around the outside of the skatepark, board propped against the table watching the skaters with his head in his arms.

“Awe, someone’s cranky.” Alex teased, throwing a leg over the bench, leaning towards the brunette. 

“Someone needs to shut up.” The skater snapped, dropping his head against the table with a surprising  _ thunk.  _

“Oh. Uh, okay…” Alex flinched slightly, leaning away from him slightly, his hands flying up to press down against the backwards snapback on his head. 

“I’m sorry…” Willie mumbled, rolling his head to the side to stare up at the blonde, cheek pressed into the wood. “I’ve been stressed lately, I shouldn’t take that out on you. We just...we still don’t know where Caleb went, so it’s been up to me and the other dancers to try to cover for some of the stuff he did besides performances so no one notices.” He carded his fingers through his hair, gently tugging on it anxiously. 

Alex nodded, not too sure what to say. They say there in silence for a couple minutes, watching the skateboarders and rollerbladers as they worked on their skills. After a few moments, Alex shifted slightly. letting a hand fall over Willie’s in an attempt to comfort him. 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you did that again.” He admitted, eyes focused on the skaters and not the boy beside him. “Not the angry snapping part, I’d probably have a panic attack, but the serious stern kinda look that was on your face...was kinda hot?” Alex hummed, already feeling his blush rise. 

“Oh yeah, Hotdog?” Willie laughed, flipping his hand over to intertwine their fingers. “Next time just say you don’t like my smile.” 

“No! No, that wasn’t what I mea-“ Alex panicked, spinning to look at the brunette, who had a bright, mischievous grin on his face. 

“Kidding, totally kidding. I know you love my smile, you get the most adorable look on your face when I smile. Which, by the way, you’re totally doing right now.” Willie let out another laugh, leaning towards the blonde. 

“Now who needs to shut up?” Alex quipped, but leaned into him as well, letting out a small laugh as they pressed their foreheads together. 

“Touché, Hotdog, touché.” 


	6. Staged Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merihn Requested: Kiss prompt: #39 Spin the bottle kiss. Alex/Reggie please
> 
> (We also discussed a Luke and Reggie kiss thrown in because Luke *oozing chemistry* would probably make him a huge drama queen about it, although for the purpose of this fic he is dating Julie.) 
> 
> Feat. Reggie being a Molina, Bobby and Trevor being two different people, Bobby and Carrie being siblings and Willie and Flynn being cousins. Not explicitly stated here but Flynn and Carrie are totally dating and Nick is aro/ace.

Reggie wasn’t too shocked that after suggesting a group party night, Luke smuggly suggested the group playing spin the bottle, what  _ did _ shock him was that everyone --namely Alex-- readily agreed to the game. 

Absentmindedly, he sat down between Julie and Luke, mind reeling from how confidently Alex had agreed. He came too when Luke dug his elbow into Reggie’s left side. 

“You good, man? You really don’t have to play if you don’t want to.” Luke’s eyebrows were slightly creased in concern but Reggie offered him a small smile. 

“No, no. All good, just zoned out for a second.” As Luke seemed content with his response, Reggie took to glancing at everyone’s spots around the empty water bottle they decided to use. Julie on his right, followed by Flynn, Nick, Carrie, Alex, Bobby, Willie and Luke. He noticed everyone else was gazing around too, all seemingly content with the order. 

They decided on rules before they all agree they were good to play, Alex, Willie and Carrie vocalized explicitly no lip-kissing anyone of the opposite sex, which was easily understood. They even went as far as going around and giving the okay for who was alright with lip-kisses, which ended up being everyone sans Nick. Besides those, and the obvious no-kissing-relatives rule, everyone seemed content and ready to play. 

Carrie insisted on starting and only when she spun the bottle did Reggie actually feel the nerves come on. When he’d played this before, it had been at house parties they had played at, with larger groups of people, people who weren’t his friends, which had made it easier. Namely, it was also easier because Alex never played, so Reggie had never really had any worry about fucking anything up before. He’d always played this game to try and avoid the feelings he harbored for his friend, one of his best friends. All he could do here is that he didn’t get Alex and potentially ruin the friendship they already had. Easy, totally easy. 

Carrie’s spin landed on Bobby, causing the siblings to roll their eyes but Bobby leaned over and obnoxiously pressed a kiss to his sister’s head, much to her disgust. Bobby gave a good natured laugh before spinning it himself, landing just to his right on Willie. The two shared an awkward look before shrugged slightly, swapping a quick, chaste kiss before Willie spun the bottle with as much force as possible. Carrie and Flynn were quick to laugh at their relatives' awkwardness though. Eventually Willie’s ridiculous spin finally stopped, landing on Julie who grinned and gave her friend a sweet kiss on the cheek before settling back into her spot and spinning. 

Reggie shared a dramatic eye roll with Flynn as it landed on Luke, much to the boy’s amusement. He pushed himself back, swapping spots with Julie so the two could have their little moment. Luke gave a flushed grin after she finally pulled away, spinning the bottle for himself. Reggie let out a laugh as it landed on him, where as Luke gave a pout. 

“Man, if you wouldn’t have moved I could’ve got two Julie kisses.” He sighed loudly as Reggie and Julie traded back. 

“You two are literally dating, you can get those anytime, drama queen. Shut up and kiss me.” Reggie taunted, sticking his tongue out at his friend. Luke only gave him a large, devious grin as he pounced on the raven haired boy, knocking him to the ground and proving Reggie’s  _ ‘drama queen’ _ comment right, making a whole show of the kiss. 

Reggie blinked in shock as the brunette pulled away, before giving a thoughtful hum. 

“I don’t know if I’m ever going to cover for you to sneak Julie out on dates anymore, I see why Ray wants her door open when you’re over now.” He joked, spinning the bottle himself. For a moment, he was too focused on laughing with Julie over Luke’s kicked puppy expression. After he calmed down enough to wipe the tears of laughter from his eyes, he turned to the bottle and everything seemed to slow around him. 

He glanced from the bottle, his eyes following where it was pointed to see Alex’s sharp blue eyes staring back. Reggie could practically feel the blood rushing to his face, suddenly extremely hot. He gave an awkward laugh as Alex shuffled across the circle, and the bassist made sure to avoid looking at anyone else because he was almost certain they’d be second away from teasing him. 

He opened his mouth to make sure Alex was sure, not wanting the blonde’s anxiety to act up accidently when he’s cut off by the boy's own lips on his. Reggie gasped slightly, stilling in surprise. Upon his reaction the blonde pulled away with a start, a wave of apology and worry overtaking his features. Before Alex could apologize though, Reggie found himself surging forward, recapturing his lips. 

Much to Reggie’s surprise, everything that was Alex and Alex’s lips completely faded away from his mind's focus. His hands quickly found their way into soft blonde locks, feeling the weight of Alex’s hands dig into his shoulders to keep himself suspended above Reggie. 

“Alright boys, plan worked, let’s roll out before these freaks do anything gross.” Luke called out, starling Reggie to the present for a moment, but there was no way in hell he wanted this kiss to end. 

“I don’t know how I feel about seeing my brother get made out with my boyfriend and his crush. Tonight has been weird.” Julie's voice grew distant, following the track of footsteps and finally, the slam of the garage door. 

Much to Reggie’s disappointment, Alex pulled away, although when he felt himself draw in a breath he figured he could excuse it. Though his eyes remained closed, he felt the blonde settle down beside him, his hands moving from Reggie’s shoulders to cup his face, drawing him back in for another kiss. 

“Wait,” Reggie pulled away slowly, blinking up at Alex. “Did you plan this?” 

“Well,” Alex avoided his eyes. “Maybe? I figured if we were playing this game and you didn’t seem to be as into the kiss as I was, I could apologize and it could just be a thing that happened because of a game and not because I fucked up?” 

“This is the cutest and by far dorkiest thing you’ve ever done.” Reggie snorted, tugging gently at the hair at the base of the drummer’s neck. “This means we can keep kissing right, I’d definitely like to get back to the kissing.” 

“Yeah, Reg,” Alex rolled his eyes, giving the bassist a small smile. “We can get back to the kissing.” 


	7. i reach for me (but i'm not there)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (title from i'll die anyway. by girl in red) 
> 
> Anon Requested: Love the new list!!! I’ll have no 59 from the kiss prompt list please thank you (Followed by: I’m not sure if I wrote who I wanted number 59 for 🤦♀️ if i didn’t it was for Willex) 
> 
> 59 was 'Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person's' 
> 
> Warning for discussion of anxiety, hinting to underage drinking and just general angst.

It’s another anxiety filled day that sent Alex walking down the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Stopping to read the names on the pink stars could be grounding, at first it was. 

Until it started to rain and Alex completely gave up trying to understand ghost logic because his clothes were becoming drenched and his hair was sticking to his forehead, but he couldn’t make himself poof home. He could tolerate the rain if it gave him some time to think. 

He focuses on the names at his feet, regulating his breathing and twisting the ring on his finger. A gentle touch on his shoulder grabs his attention and he turns to see Willie there. 

Willie doesn’t say anything, just gives him a small smile and patiently waits for Alex to speak. Alex, on the other hand, feels his lips part for a moment, his focus being drawn to how the rain plasters Willie’s brown hair to his face. 

Reaching out a hand, Alex tucks the drenched strands behind Willie’s ear, cautiously pressing into his space, which he’s quickly welcomed into. The blonde places his free hand on the other boy's waist, drawing him closer. 

They stand there silent in each other’s embraces for God only knows how long, savoring every moment together. Finally, a bubble of laughter peels from Alex’s lip, his forehead dipping to press into Willie’s as he joins into the laughter, pressing up into Alex’s touch. 

It’s not too long before their lips meet, neither sure if they met in the middle or if it was instigated by the other, but they didn’t dwell on that for too long. Alex’s hand gripped at Willie’s hip harder, his hand carding through long brown hair. Willie’s hands rest on Alex’s chest, pressing above his heart as it keeps the rhythm. 

Alex, once again, doesn’t try to question ghost logic as he pulls away, dragging in a few deep breaths as the other does the same. Barely any time has passed and Alex is pressing back in, stealing what little breath Willie had managed to gain back. 

The brunette arches into the blonde, gripping desperately at his soaked Bowie shirt, lines between wishes and reality blurring but he doesn’t want to worry about that right now. 

Finally they pull away, taking the smallest step apart, just enough to fill their vision with the other’s flushed and rain-soaked face. Studying the droplets on eyelashes, patchwork blushes and honest eyes, they grinned at each other once more. 

“I missed you.” Alex murmured, stroking a thumb across his boyfriend’s,  _ boyfriend?,  _ cheek. 

“I missed you too.” Willie smiles back, before his look of love and devotion is replaced with one of defense and regret. Alex’s heart dropped its tempo, beat spinning wildly out of control. “But that’s...that’s not why I came here today.” 

“What?” Alex breaths and his not-actually-real-lungs contract in his chest. He tries to ignore the pressure that suddenly builds behind his eyes, tries to ignore the dread pooling in his stomach. 

“I can’t keep sneaking out, Alex. You’ll get hurt again, I’ll never forgive myself if that happens.” Willie steels his face, but Alex knows there’s a pressure behind his eyes too, knows his heart is clenching too. He pulls out of Alex’s arms and the pressure behind his eyes wins. 

“No, no, I can’t lose you, not again, Willie, I just found you.” Alex pleads, reaching out. It feels less like reaching out and more like baring his soul, but he chooses to ignore that. 

“I know, I know. Caleb—He’s not a force to be reckoned with. I’m a danger to you, Alex. Your friends too, I’ve caused enough trouble.” 

Alex can feel his mind lag behind, unable to form a response, anxiety taking its hold. The skater gives him one more sorrowful look, preparing to push himself off with his skateboard. 

“Goodbye, Alex.” 

Then he’s alone, standing in the rain with tears falling down his face as he’s surrounded by the pink stars, taunting him with just another thing he never achieved. He screams into the night, wailing and screeching till his throat feels raw and he screams some more. 

He doesn’t know how much later it is until Reggie finds him, curled up next to a blue mailbox. He can’t imagine what he looks like, his blue eyes probably bloodshot and puffy, face splotched and tearstained, hair at odd angles, still damp clothes. 

Alex lets himself be led home, body feeling numb and practically deaf to the world. What he wouldn’t give to party how the other boys used to after their sets back in the 90s, wishing his mind and heart could feel numb too. 


	8. you knew what it was, he is in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merihn Requested: You should write me that accidental kiss we were talking about 👀👀 with whatever pairing suits your fancy. 
> 
> I went with Alex/Luke/Reggie with this. For detail reasons, the accidental kiss me and Alex discussed was someone being so tired that they mistakenly kiss their friend without actually realizing they did such till it's pointed out.
> 
> title from 'You Are in Love' by Taylor Swift

After Luke ran away and joined Alex and Reggie in Bobby’s garage, they had begun having their own practices while Bobby was at work, which usually started up around 11 AM, which drastically cut into Luke’s sleep time, but the boy was nothing if not dedicated. 

Stumbling out of his bed and over to his guitar in the morning and just letting the music wake him up quickly became the usual for these practices. 

It wasn’t until about a month and a half between Luke beginning this habit caused an issue. The night prior had been just like any other, and Luke stumbling towards their instruments was usual. 

Now what  _ was  _ different, was how easily he walked up to Reggie, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and breaking him out of his murmured conversation with Alex. 

“Mornin’, baby.” Luke hummed, rubbing his eyes gently before turning and shuffling behind Alex’s drum kit, pressing an equally soft kiss to the drummer’s. 

“Mornin’, honey.” He blearily smiled before shuffling back to his guitar, blinding throwing the strap over his body as he yawned and continued to rub as his eyes. 

His two other present band mates traded shocked, flustered expressions before turning those expressions to the guitarist who continued tuning his guitar as if nothing had happened. 

They sat in the silent tension, to which the brunette was none the wiser, for several minutes before Reggie let out a confused squeak, causing Luke to look over to him. 

“Hmm? You good?” Luke asked, sounding slightly more awake than minutes prior. 

“No! Yes! Maybe?” Reggie yelped. “What was that!”

“What?” The brunette replied, focusing back on his guitar and strumming out a simple tune. 

“What do you  _ mean,  _ ‘what?’” Alex’s voice rose slightly, just slightly louder than his usual tone of voice. “You  _ kissed  _ us!” 

Alex’s statement takes a moment to process before Luke goes still, the tune he was strumming lost. He takes a deep breath for a moment before looking up and between his two friends. 

“I did what now?” Luke looked frantically between them, a desperate look on his face, hoping that they were just trying to pull one over on him. 

“You kissed us! How do you not remember just doing that?” Reggie motioned wildly, voice shrill. 

“I was still, like, half-sleep until like four seconds ago!” The guitarist protested. “You’re not lying are you? This would be a shitty thing to lie about!” 

“No, we’re not lying! Why did you kiss us?” Alex stood from his seat, placing his sticks onto his tom. 

Luke remains silent for a few moments, for once being rendered speechless. The others allow the silence, still slightly processing the events. Finally, Luke clears his throat slightly, shifting his gaze to the ceiling so he didn’t have to stare at the other two boys when he spoke. 

“Why not?” His first words were small, quickly swallowed in the large room before he continued on. “I mean, well, you guys are super important to me?” 

“I’m genuinely so lost right now.” Reggie murmured, dragging his hand through his hair as he moved to place his bass back in its stand. “Did you like, you know, mean it?” 

That though, was apparently not the correct question to ask, just leaving Luke standing there silent once again. Alex huffed, attempting to move to begin pacing the room, which seemed to snap Luke into action. Action meaning stiffly grabbing Alex by his hips, spinning him around so they are staring at each other and pulling him down into a kiss. 

“Does that answer your question?” Luke blinked up at his friend, a slight smirk sitting on his lips. Blue eyes blinked owlishly back at him as Alex pulled away, sputtering. 

“ _ NO! _ ” The blonde gripped at his hair, beginning the pacing he had intended to start earlier. “This causes more questions, what the fuck?” He began to mumble to himself, attempting to work through his thoughts. 

“Why don’t I get a second kiss?” Reggie pouted, fidgeting with the zippers on his jacket, effectively grabbing the attention of their newly minted runway model. 

“That’s what you're worried about? That you didn’t get a second kiss?” Alex sighed exasperatedly. “Unbelievable, what the fuck? What the fuck.” His pacing began again and the other two slowly made their way to the couch as they watched him. 

“Can I get that second kiss?” Reggie leaning into Luke, putting on his best pleading face. 

“Most certainly.” Luke grinned, pulling the other boy in. The two of them chose to ignore the screeching of their other friend, knowing he’d join them on the couch momentarily. Yeah, this was going to be a long and delightful conversation. 


	9. rattle this ghost town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 7 "i reach for me (but i'm not there)" 
> 
> Anon Requested: 58 willex kiss, Love your writing btw (58 being "Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed") 
> 
> I went with 'pushing against the wall' part more than anything else with this prompt but, Willex happy ending!! Feat. Flustered Willie and Angry Alex

Alex had imagined how his second reunion with Willie would go, spent many hours running different possible scenarios through his head. 

Being so relieved and just holding the boy's face between his hands and committing his face further into his memory, in case he ever left again. Dipping him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He puzzled over every possibility. 

Or so he thought. 

What Alex hadn’t expected to happen, upon him and his band defeating Caleb in his own club, effectively freeing the ghosts and lifers from whatever hold the magician had over them, was for Willie to turn and hightail it backstage, away from him. 

Without so much as a look to his bandmates, Alex stormed off towards the skater. With each step towards the boy, he felt his anger and nerves grow, lighting a fire in his stomach and giving a thundering of drums in his ears. 

Willie spun around after ducking into one of the dressing rooms and Alex was quick to slam the door shut forcefully behind him. The skater flinched before he began stuttering around words, looking anywhere besides Alex. 

“If you even think of poofing out of here, I swear I will hunt you to the ends of the earth.” Alex practically growled, when finally,  _ finally  _ Willie’s shocked brown eyes focused on him. The blonde continued his trek forward, Willie taking equal steps backward until he found himself caged in, back pressed firmly against the wall. 

The blush and wide-eyed look on Willie was new, but Alex had assumed it was embarrassment and flustered at being caught. Alex put his forearms on either side of Willie’s head, easing the nerves in his own mind that Willie was there to stay, but the fire in his gut lingered. 

The brunette opened his mouth to speak, but was effectively cut off by Alex’s own mouth. The latter was slightly surprised at his own impulsive action, but feeling the fire in his stomach somehow grow, he growled once more, into Willie’s mouth as he nipped and sucked at lips, his small noises blocked out by the drumming in his ears. 

“Never run away again.” Alex demanded, just far away from Willie’s lips to speak and keep their lips just brushing each other. 

“Never, never again.” Willie promised fervently, drawing in short, sharp breaths with his eyes still screwed shut. 

“Look at me.” Alex demanded once again, one hand moving to grip at Willie’s chin. Brown eyes quickly flutter open to stare into blue and Alex watches as his skin ignites in pink once more, as if the fire in his stomach was reaching out to scorch him for his mistake. “Say it again.” 

“Never,” Willie swallowed thickly, eyes full of honesty. “Never again.” Alex held him and his gaze for a few more long moments before pulling away, all fire and anger leaving his body, the drums fading away into faint twinkles in his ear. 

“Good.” Alex gives him a small smile. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Willie laughed, anxiously rubbing his biceps. “Did you know that when you’re angry and terrifying you’re also incredibly hot?” 

“I didn’t.” Alex laughed, leaning his forehead into Willie’s. “But it’s good to know for the future.” 

“Future?” Willie grinned crookedly. 

“If you’ll have me?” Alex grinned back as the brunette nodded. He quickly shed his usual pink hoodie, pressing it into the skaters chest. “Cool, put this on.” He let his previous forceful tone return and watched his boyfriend scramble to pull the hoodie on. 

“What for?” His voice came through the fabric as he struggled to shove his arms and head through the right holes before Alex caved and helped him out. 

“You just look really good in pink.” Alex smirked devilishly, head jerking to motion to the door. “Come on, let’s go find the band so they can give you a hard time.” He stalked off, only giving one glance backward as Willie rushed to follow him, lacing their fingers together upon catching up with the blonde. 

“Anything for you, Hotdog. Anything for you.” And Alex felt his heart light on fire, but this time anger was nowhere near this spark. Maybe he didn’t think through this possibility, but he quite liked how this turned out. 


	10. blurred lines and morning light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merihn Requested: #1 good morning kiss. Luke/Reggie.
> 
> This is definitely Luke/Reggie, although it could be read as Alex/Luke/Reggie too? Up to interpretation, it's just as important to cuddle your friends as it is to cuddle your S/O

Waking up with his face pressed into a warm, firm body with an equally warm and heavy arm wrapped tightly around his waist was not a new experience for Reggie, and he wasn’t sure if he’d get used to the absolute giddiness it filled him with. 

He shifted himself slightly, nuzzling Luke’s bare chest as the boy's grip tightened on his waist. Slowly, Reggie moved till his chin was resting just below his boyfriend's collarbone, letting his eyes trace the outline of his face. 

Studying Luke’s features in the morning light may have been a tad creepy, he’ll admit, but the warm yet soft lighting of the early morning just made him look so ethereal, angelic and absolutely legendary that Reggie couldn’t help himself. 

Luke let out a small sigh through his nose, pulling Reggie tighter into his as he blinked his eyes open. Upon noticing that his boyfriend was already staring at him, Luke let out a small laugh, causing the other boy to flush with faint color. 

“What’s that look for?” The brunette's voice has a slight gruffness to it from hours of sleep and misuse and it makes Reggie shiver. 

“You just look so pretty.” Reggie laughs, stretching upward so he can let his lips brush gently over Luke’s. “Good morning, honey.” 

“Good morning, baby.” Luke’s smile ghosted over his boyfriend’s lips before finally pressing in, their lips moving in a slow, gentle rhythm. 

“You may be pretty but we should definitely brush our teeth.” Reggie murmured after they separated, his head settling back against Luke’s collar. 

“Wow, rude. Here I thought you could love me, morning breath and all.” 

“You can love something and still be critical of it, have you learned nothing from the twenty-first century?”

“It’s way too early for you to be shoving your future knowledge in my face, can we go back to you calling me pretty or when you were asleep and drooling on my chest?” 

“Excuse you, Patterson, I don’t drool.” Reggie squawked, weakly swatting at Luke’s chest. “I hog blankets and talk, thank you very much Mr. Starfish-Sleepwalker.” 

“Can I second the part where you guys go back to sleep? I miss the silence already.” Alex called from his place in the loft. 

“Shut up, Mercer, we all remember the Sleepover Incident of ‘89.” Luke called back smugly. 

“We agreed not to talk about that!” Alex groaned as the other two laughed. 

“Stop complaining, if you wanted to join the cuddle pile you could’ve just asked.” Reggie teased, beginning to trace shapes across Luke’s chest. 

“Wait, can I?” Alex’s voice is quieter than it previously was, but the two other boys share an eye roll before vocalizing their agreement. Soon enough, the blonde had joined the pile of limbs, blanketing himself over the other two. Another eyeroll is shared, but they pull him into their arms anyway. 

They all swapped murmurs of casual conversations, settling into each other’s warmth as the sun grew brighter through the windows, but they didn’t seem to care, as they slowly drifted back off into an equal warm and comfortable dreamland. 


	11. A Nonverbal System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khat58 Requested(/Said? Idk): I’m absolutely in love with your writing! And was wondering if you could do #17- ‘Tugging on the bottom of someone’s shirt’, from the Physical Affection Promts. (I imagine that this gesture is their way of silently asking for kisses/cuddles when they don’t feel good, but maybe that’s just me).
> 
> I’d love to see you try your hand at 90’s Ot4 (Alex x Bobby x Luke x Reggie), cause young Bobby is a sweetheart in my mind. But if not it would also be cute with Alex x Luke x Reggie.
> 
> Totally went with the Alex/Bobby/Luke/Reggie, Bobby needs more love here. So this is for sure an AU where the 4 boys are teens and still know Julie so we're gonna pretend that Bobby and Trevor are different people and Carrie is Bobby's cousin or something?? Idk. 
> 
> This fic features the boys coming up with a nonverbal communication system, but also features Luke with autism, Reggie with ADHD and nightmares, Alex with anxiety and Bobby with depression. Is this me projecting onto the boys? Always, obviously.

It was no secret that the four boys of Sunset Curve shared casual touches as a love language—although few people outside of their immediate friend group knew that these touches were not as platonic as they may seem. 

The four boys themselves had come up with a system, for days where words were too hard, everything was too loud, or simply not wanting to ruin a moment with speaking, they could signal to the others what they needed. One gentle pull for cuddles, two gentle pulls for kisses and one sharp pull meaning just a little space. 

-

Luke, personally, tends to favor the sharp tug. Days where everything was just a bit  _ too much _ but he still wanted to soak in the reassuring presence of his boyfriends, he’d give a sharp tug on Bobby’s shirt, the boy would quietly nod before silently gaining the other boys’ attention, everyone congregating within the “living room” of their garage. 

Hushed conversations were swapped, occasionally, but generally the boys all fell into their own silent activities. Alex draped across the couch, reading from whatever book he’d picked up that morning. Reggie haphazardly sat in a way none of the boys could, usually focused on the sudoku book that Julie had gifted him. Bobby was usually the one closest to Luke, scribbling into his own personal songwriting journal, the boy had mastered writing without making any noise. He pretended it wasn’t because of the one time Luke had nearly had a meltdown when his pencil kept making a  _ skritch skritch skritch _ on a day much like this, but they all knew that was exactly why. 

After some time, Luke took a deep, shuddering breath and extended his limbs out, stretching and popping from being stuck in one position for so long and inched his way over to Bobby, hooking his chin over the boy's shoulder. 

“Thanks, Bobert.” The guitarist murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriends jawline. 

“Never a problem, Lulu.” 

-

Alex, undeniably, used the one gentle tug the most out of all of them. Although the system had been designed with Alex’s panic attacks and Luke’s overload days specifically in mind, Alex had begun to use the system more liberally. 

During band movie nights, or nights when he’d gently shake the others awake, or just random times throughout the day. Cuddles slowly began to include hugs as well, or just vaguely touching in some manner. 

Alex never said anything, but the others knew that their weight and pressure eased the drummer’s nerves. They’d notice how much quicker he’d wind down if one of them even had just a hand rested on his shoulder, or a pinkie threaded through his. 

It was a Sunday when Alex had stomped in, his duffle bag being thrown to the side the second his body was through the door, and he collapsed against Reggie’s chest and gave a gentle tug to the bassist’s leather sleeve. 

“Bad time at church, love?” Reggie hummed, carding his fingers through the short blonde hair, other hand drawing patterns onto the taller ones back, sharing a look with Bobby and Luke. 

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Alex muttered, burying his nose further into Reggie’s neck and winding his arms around his waist. Within minutes the blonde was asleep, but Reggie didn’t mind, he just tightened his hold on the boy and promptly followed suit, their two other boyfriends laughing lightly as they continued about their business. 

-

Bobby was a frequent user of that gentle double tug, using it to gain short, loving kisses whenever he needed. Before a show, after, during rehearsals, passing by then in the hallways (when they chose to attend school that is), or even just going about their normal domestic activities. He never said it, but his boyfriends knew him well enough by now that they knew it was usually when his depression decided to kick in, making him doubt them, doubt their love, and so they tried to make him feel as loved as possible when these times struck. 

A few days after Alex’s bad day, Bobby was coming up behind Alex while he was standing by the microwave, reheating one of the many leftovers they had, when Bobby gave the two soft tugs to the hem of Alex’s shirt, his arms wrapping around his waist. 

The blonde spun around in his arms, pulling the rhythm guitarist all the more closer and slotting their lips together sweetly. They stood there, hands wandering and lips locking until the microwave went off, breaking the two boys apart. 

“You know I love you, right babe?” Alex hummed, pressing another kiss to Bobby’s lips. 

“Yeah, I know. I love you too.” Bobby smiled back. 

“Do you wanna watch Tangled?” The blonde brought his hands up to brush stray hairs behind Bobby’s ears as he gave a small nod. “Alright, let’s go get the other two dorks.” 

-

Reggie, much to the other three’s shock, used the system the least out of all of them. They weren’t sure if it was because he had the strangest talent of being able to practically sense when one of the others needed affection, or something else, but on days where he did use the system, they made sure to make that whole day about him. 

When it happens next, it’s not even quite daytime. They’re all quickly woken up by Reggie, although not by any intention by the boy. He woke up thrashing, a short scream ripping through the air before he gasps deeply and struggles to catch his breath. His boys are on him in an instant, cooing to him softly, pressing into him to calm him down and mumbling soft words of reassurance. 

He calms down enough to find the hem of Luke’s muscle tank, giving it two sharp tugs. The brunettes brows crease in confusion, hand reaching to entangle itself with Reggie’s. 

“What’s two sharp tugs mean?” He murmured, not completely awake yet but also not quite sure if he just missed the memo.

“Talk. Please. Too quiet.” Reggie choked out, eyes beginning to glaze over as they nervously searched the three faces crowding his vision. The boys all share quick glances before they all start murmuring, their voices overlapping in a spoken symphony, full of love and warmth, harmonies intertwining as they went on. 

Reggie quickly drifted off to sleep, the others continuing to mumble until they drifted off themselves, pressed even closer together than before, limbs crossed and tucked wildly so they were each  _ somehow _ touching all three others. 

  
_ Two sharp tugs,  _ Luke thinks to himself as he begins to drift off, admiring the softness of the features of the three boys surrounding him _ , fill the silence. Got it. _


	12. senior pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place in a bad 'kids' au I came up with for a song shuffle tumblr game found [here](https://prettyghostboys.tumblr.com/post/640107996762013696/alexlukereggie)
> 
> Merihn Requested: #54 against a locker kiss. Alex/Reggie (or if you can manage it Alex/Luke/Reggie)
> 
> Some extra info for this AU beside what's listed in the link above: Bobby and Willie graduated the year before the 6 featured in this story, Bobby is Carrie's older brother and Willie is Flynn's cousin. 
> 
> Also they all have dyed hair, that's not important to the plot but it's important to me that this is noted. Alex, Luke and Julie all have a single streak (Julie and Alex with a matching purple, Luke with a pink that matches Carrie's hair.) Carrie, Reggie and Flynn have their whole head dyed (Carrie with pink as previously mentioned, Reggie and Flynn having rainbow. Flynn, Carrie and Reggie are also 18 with the other 3 being just a few months shy of being 18, this will make sense in a moment.

It was a few weeks before their senior year would officially come to a close when their little group came up with their own senior prank of sorts. They may be using prank very loosely, but there was no intent to cause harm and that’s what matters, right? 

Well, as harmless as breaking and entering into your high school to change out random doorknobs can be. And Alex has keys, so it’s more like entering without them knowing, so is it really illegal? He chose to not entertain the thought any further. 

Alex and Julie did their part, letting the group into the school with their copies of the keys that Principal Covington had stupidly trusted them with, really who gives students copies of the keys, even if they’re the top two in the class. Luke and Carrie swear they’re basically asking for someone to do something like this, and what better than to use this as a chance to do their senior prank?

Now, it was onto Carrie and Luke, who were leading their group up to the doors they’d plan on changing locks to. Firstly, Principal Covington’s office. While the more experienced of their group began switching the knobs on the door, Flynn and Reggie took off into the office, having some small fun additions of their own. Alex was pointedly ignoring those two, not even wanting to know what thing their two brains came up with when put together. 

Maybe he was also ignoring Reggie because he had also gone with Luke to get his nose pierced the day prior and he only found out when they met up at the doors for this whole plot. He didn’t want to think about how hot the boy looked with the piercing, so he simply didn’t look at him. Problem solved. 

Except it wasn’t, because about 3 classrooms later, on the way to their fifth one, Reggie pulls him back, hand tight on his wrist, eyes wide with hurt. 

“Hey, did I do something? You seem upset and I ju-“ Alex doesn’t even let him finish before he’s whirled around to the boy, his wrist ripping out of Reggie’s hold as he grabs fist fulls of the shorter boys shirt and pins him into the row of lockers they had walked past, his gasps quickly swallowed as the blonde presses their lips together in a heated kiss. 

Reggie’s hands fly up to quickly tangle into Alex’s hair, brushing his recently added purple streak of hair back, tugging just the slightest bit to make the boy moan. 

It’s only a moment later they pull apart panting and Alex settles Reggie back on the ground, brushing his shirt down from where he’d grabbed it. 

“I’m not upset.” Alex started, fingers adjusting his hair as he felt a heat rise up his neck. “Well, I am, but not a mad upset. I’m upset at how attractive the nose ring is, actually made a tad bit mad upset you guys didn’t tell me you were going.” 

“Awe, babe.” Reggie grinned cheekily, pushing up on his tip-toes to press a kiss to his lips. “Luke figured you’d have freaked out, but he needed someone to sign for his.” 

“Sign for him?” Alex pulled back, staring down at his boyfriend. “Sign what?” Reggie blanched and laced their fingers together slowly, brushing his multicolored hair out of his face. 

“Did I say sign for him? Pfft,” Reggie laughed avoiding the piercing blue-eyed gaze. “Hey you said my piercing was attractive right? What if I got the other side too?” 

“Don’t think you can distract me that easily, pretty boy.” Alex hummed, his eyes narrowing as he reached up to grab Reggie’s chin, ignoring the shiver the boy gave as their eyes met. “Sign what for him?” 

“I may have signed for his piercing for him?” Reggie squeaked, pupils blowing out. 

“What piercing, baby?” 

“Can he answer that one for you? I don’t wanna upset the both of you.” Alex hummed in thought before leaning in once more to press their lips together. 

“I suppose, but I don’t remember seeing any new piercings on him.” They began their trek to the other four, further down the hall than they had though, probably onto their sixth door. 

“Yeah, this isn’t one you’ll see on his face.” Reggie muttered, a patchy blush growing on his face. 

“It isn’t one on his—Reg, he didn’t.” Alex’s voice was heavy, a dark tone to it that made the smaller boy gulp before he gave a small nod. The blonde let out a groan before he took off down the hallway. “Lucas fucking Patterson!” 

“Shit, Reg, you told him?” Luke’s voice whined, dropping his screwdriver with a huff before the tall boy pried him off the ground. 

“Not on purpose!” 

“Your nipples!” Alex shrieked. “It’s only been 9 months since you got surgery! Did you even check with your doctor?” Reggie finally joined back up with their group, glancing at the girls as they all stared at the scene in front of them with quirked brows. 

“Of course I did! I’m not that stupid!” 

“Stupid enough to get someone else to sign for you, you are!” 

“Can we please get back to changing Dr Turner’s locks?” Julie interrupted. “They failed me on the last psych test even though I totally didn’t deserve it.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Alex let go of Luke, allowing the boy to go back to work on the knob. “But when we’re done we’re totally gonna talk about this. 

“You say talk, but we all know you mean make out, Alexander.” Carrie rolled her eyes, her own screwdriver in hand. 

“It’s no secret you’re into piercings man, Willie totally knows you had the fattest crush on him last year after he got his helix.” Flynn laughed, tossing her rainbow curls over her shoulder. “He says hi to you guys by the way.” 

“We should’ve invited him to come too, fuck, he would’ve come up with so much more shit to put in their rooms.” Reggie sighed, leaning into Alex. 

“Yeah, no I think we’re good on that front.” Flynn shivered, glancing back into the classroom they’re fixing.

“Not even gonna question it.” Alex pressed a hand to his forehead. 

“Okay, done.” Carrie threw her screwdriver back into her bag. “Can we please go get food now? I’d kill for a burger about now.” 

“Great plan, babe.” Julie grinned. “Although I think Alex mentioned having some plans with his boys alone, so it’s a date.” 

“I hate you all.” Alex rolled his eyes, stalking down the hallway by himself. 

“Wait! Don’t you wanna see the piercings?” Luke called behind him. 

“Can we do that locker thing again? That was pretty hot!” Reggie’s shout was close behind, but Alex chose to ignore them, they knew he’d be waiting by the car for them, he always was.


	13. Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: Hello for willex please id like angst 16. “I know for a fact that you’re not “fine”” 
> 
> So...this is moreso angst with a sprinkle of Willex....also Caleb is here, sorta. This is also pretty short :/

“I know for a fact that you’re not ‘fine’, William.” 

The skater paused, started by the voice behind him on the street, he had just begun to duck into an alleyway when the person called out. 

Slowly, he turned around, dread pooling in his stomach as he looked down to a small, baby-faced blonde lifer, but the cold, dead-eyed stare he held could only be one person. 

“Caleb.” Willie forced out, dread now squeezing his stomach. “We were all wondering where you went off too.” He tried to offer an awkward smile, but all it felt like was pained. 

“No, you weren’t. You don’t have to lie to try and save face.” Caleb smirked and all Willie could think about was how out of place the deviousness looked on the poor lifer’s face. “I know you’ve been having contact with Julie and her stupid little phantoms, you do remember what I said the last time you did that without permission?” 

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir, I just thought if I stuck around them enough, since you were after them maybe you’d appear and we could go back to the club.” Willie tired to appease the magician, attempting to hold back the faint feeling of bile in his throat. 

“Just as a warning then.” The smirk stayed on the lifer’s face as he snapped, Willie’s skateboard vanishing completely. “No more skateboarding. You’ll get around by walking or poofing, just as the rest of us do. Now, I do want you to continue to stick around Julie and idiots.” 

The ghost tried not to show his slight excitement at the gesture, instead focusing on the dread that was growing even more intense by the second. 

“You do?” His voice sounded thousands of miles away and he desperately wished he could be there with it. 

“I do.” Caleb grinned, this expression looking more at home on the face, but the dark look in his eyes certainly didn’t. “Drop a few hints that I’m not gone, tell them I’m closer than they may think.” He gestured down to the body he was in. “Maybe a few lockers over?” He laughed maniacally, as if he was the most evil person around, although Willie supposed at the moment he was. 

“Will do, sir. Anything else I should tell them?” Willie swallowed, the dread beginning to climb his throat. 

“Only that the boys need not worry about themselves, I’m not too interested in them anymore, I don’t think they were even really the powerful one.” With that final message, Caleb nodded, tilting a non-existent hat in his head before he joined the sea of lifers walking down the busy Los Angeles strip. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Willie turned and emptied his stomach of what little ghost-edible food he’d had recently. He let himself settle down for a moment before poofing outside of Julie’s garage, lingering at the entrance before walking right through the door. 

“Willie!” Reggie and Luke chimed excitedly as they spotted him. Alex, ever the observant one, sprung up, striding across the room and placing a hand to his cheek and just holding him, eyes questioning but not speaking. Not trying to force him to talk just yet, which he appreciated. He leaned into the hand, taking a shuddering breath. 

“Caleb's back.” He flinched at his own words. “He’s not after you guys though, and he’s in a lifer's body.” His eyes left Alex’s shocked face to focus on Luke’s, worried about how the boy would react to Caleb’s target change.

“What?” Luke demanded, flying to his feet and taking to one of Alex’s sides as Reggie slowly creeped to the other. 

“He’s not after you.” Willie repeated, eyes still focused on the brunette. “He’s after Julie this time.” 

For a moment, they all landed on the same thought, how they felt like they were dying, all over again, but this time there was no second chance. Alex opened his arms wide and they all shoved in, taking comfort in the blonde’s presence. Willie felt a warm kiss press into his hair, he hoped they’d all manage to get out of this one. 


End file.
